Return Of The Friendly Tickler
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When a young woman has a rough day, Jocu steps in to help her feel better. Written by guestsurprise per my request. I only posted it for them. :)


**A story guestsurprise did for me. Thank you so much, Amiga! :)**

 **Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Jocu belongs to guestsurprise. Goldie belongs to me.**

* * *

 **Return Of The Friendly Tickler**

Goldie was getting ready to turn in for the night. She had a long and stressful day at work and really needed time to reflect and get her thoughts in order.

"I wish I could just go out and not have to worry about work for the next few weeks," she thought out loud.

"Then why not spend more time with me?" a voice whispered soothingly. Goldie's eyes opened wide as she spun around and saw a large red tickle monster sitting on her bed and giving her a friendly smile.

"J-Jocu?! You're here!" she squealed happily.

"In the flesh, Goldie," he grinned, now sitting up. "Are you that surprised to see me?"

"Well, I never know when you're going to stop by!" Goldie smiled, now walking over to him and watching him stand. He then wrapped his hands around her in a strong hug which she gladly accepted.

"Now, come now…what is this about being stressed out and upset?" Jocu asked, now laying down and watching her as he rested his head against his folded arms.

"I just had a hard day at work; nothing more," she said gently.

"What do you mean?" he asked, now watching her more intently. "Tell me what happened sweetheart."

"I-I don't really want to say," she said sadly, now looking away.

"Oh come on; I care for you…don't you want to feel better?" he asked, now moving over and cuddling against her cheek.

"Well…yes…,"

"Then, talk to me," he said gently.

"Well, I had the worst day ever. My boss keeps blaming me for things that aren't my fault," she said sadly, now trying to wipe her tears.

"Oh, come here, little one," he cooed, now standing and pulling her into his lap. "Don't cry, Goldie."

"B-But Jocu…,"

"Do not worry…I will take care of you," he cooed, now gently planting a kiss on her forehead. "Come now…let's have a night on the town."

"What?!"

"You heard me! Let's party!" he chuckled, now standing and transforming into his human form. He then got really close to her face and winked. "How do I look?"

"Very handsome," she said shyly.

"Now go and get changed and let's go." He smiled, now ushering her to her closet. "By the way…you don't happen to have a significant other at this time do you?"

"You mean…like a boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"No, I don't at this time." She said, now blushing hotly as she felt him get really close and rub her nose with his.

"Good. Because tonight I'm your man," he smirked, now running a hand through her hair. "Now go on; I'll wait for you."

"Jocu, I sort of just want to stay in," Goldie said, still feeling upset.

"Well, I guess if I have to tickle you, then I will." He chuckled, now pouncing on her and tickling her neck and stomach!

"AH! JOCU! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAP!" She laughed hard.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, Goldie; I've got you," he smirked, now eyeing her shoes and his eyes glowed. She turned and saw him grab her ankles and begin taking off her shoes.

"No! No, don't you dare!" Goldie said, trying to squirm and get away from the devious tickle monster.

"Either you agree or the socks come off," he threatened playfully.

"No!" Goldie squealed, now turning over, but he grabbed her to his chest and began nuzzling her in the neck. The more she squirmed, the more he nuzzled. "AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAP!"

"Come on…say you'll go out to eat with me," Jocu chuckled, now running his hands gently around her ears.

"AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!" She giggled, now reaching up and wiggling her fingers behind his ears.

"Hey, no tickling, AHAHAHAHA!" Jocu said, now gently nipping at her hand. "I will also keep tickling you until you give up Goldie!"

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHK!" She yelled out, making him halt, even though he still had her pinned down. He wiped her sweaty face with a blanket and gently kissed her on the forehead.

"Now then, we're going to go and have some Italian food and then walk along the Riverwalk together," Jocu smiled, now helping her up.

"Okay, okay, I guess I have no choice," Goldie laughed, now walking over to the closet to pick out some clothes. And before she knew what was happening, he whisked her out into the night after she dressed for the occasion!

And the night was wonderful! He bought her ice cream after they ate wonderful Italian food and they had a wonderful night walking along the beautiful Riverwalk.

"This has been an awesome evening!" Goldie said, now hugging him tightly.

"You deserve it, Goldie; you are a beautiful young lady and my job is to keep you happy." Jocu smiled.

"Thank you Jocu; I hope you are having a wonderful night too," Goldie smiled.

"Of course. I wanted to make sure you were ok Goldie; you're my friend." He said, now hugging her tightly. After a few moments, he noticed she was getting tired. "Come, let me get you back."  
And with those words, he transformed back into his Lauhinian self and teleported them back to her house. Goldie was happy to be back and knew that her friends would probably be back and asleep by now.

"Will you come back in with me?" Goldie asked.

"I think you've had enough excitement for one night. Rest my dear. I will back to check on you soon."

But Goldie pouted. The night was cold and for some reason, she wasn't ready for him to go back to his realm. "Jocu…not to say that I'm not grateful…but…,"

"I know, Goldie." Came the gentle response. He could sense that she wasn't ready for him to go. "Come. Let's go inside."

And with that, he carried her inside the house and they both sat on the sofa. Jocu picked up a blanket and wrapped it tightly around them both and Goldie slowly began to fall asleep on his shoulder.

"This was truly a wonderful night, Jocu; thanks for being there for me."

"Goldie, I will always be here; never forget that," he smiled, now leaning back and letting her rest on his chest. He ran his hands through her hair and before she knew it, her eyelids felt heavier and heavier and soon she was out cold. Jocu could only smile as he saw her sleep. She was a good friend and there was nothing better than helping a friend feel better in their time of need.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: I hope you enjoyed it, Goldie! This was for you!**

 **To guestsurprise: I love it! Thank you so much, Amiga! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
